Orgullo
by Ama.Amaya-chan
Summary: Porque Naruto y Sasuke se sentían orgullosos de tener a alguien tan fuerte como Sakura en el equipo. Team Seven. One-shot.


**Orgullo**

**Resumen:** Porque Naruto y Sasuke se sentían orgullosos de tener a alguien tan fuerte como Sakura en el equipo. Team Seven. One-shot.

**Personajes:** Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno.

**Género:** Amistad, Familia, Humor.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo Único.**

**Escrito por:** Amaya-chan.

* * *

A Naruto Uzumaki le costaba a veces no mirar a Sakura ir a la delantera del equipo durante alguna misión que le fuese encomendada por Tsunade. No era de sorprenderse, después de todo, ella era la que tenía mayor rango de los tres, pero a él en realidad no le importaba mucho que aquello fuese de esa manera.

Ella a la delantera, ellos atrás.

De hecho, aunque se quejara de lo exigente que a veces su compañera de equipo pudiese ser en cuanto a dar instrucciones durante alguna misión, especialmente porque Naruto se llevaba los peores regaños por ser un tanto estúpido a la hora de comprender explicaciones demasiado extensas, no podía evitar ocultar una leve sonrisa mientras la miraba con orgullo y pensaba lo linda que se veía con su cabello largo. Sí, porque se lo había dejado crecer nuevamente a favor de una pequeña petición que él mismo le hizo y que, sabía que su otro compañero le agradecía internamente el retorno de aquella extensa cabellera.

Sakura solía fruncir el ceño mientras hablaba y sacaba los mapas llenos de posibles rutas para llegar a su destino, tenía la manía de morderse el labio inferior antes de decir las ventajas y desventajas que acompañaban a cada camino y a la final sonreía feliz al decidir cual les convenía más.

Ninguno de los otros dos la contradecía porque confiaban plenamente en su juicio y Naruto sonreía enormemente antes de saltar a abrazarla y decirle que era la mejor. Ella solía sonrojarse, y le gritaba que se apartara, pero no le golpeaba. Él agradecía internamente eso, un golpe de Sakura era equivalente a caer de un risco de cien metros de altura y debatirse entre la vida y la muerte.

Aun así, lo que más le fascinaba a Naruto era verla luchar.

Cuando ella peleaba y se sentía satisfecha con lo que lograba, Sakura sonreía como nunca, tan sincera y radiante, que podía darle al corazón de Naruto un vuelco con solo verla feliz y hermosa. Hacía que su pecho se inflara de orgullo y, le recordaba, que ya no era necesario que él volteara a cada rato para asegurarse de que ella estuviera bien.

Sakura era fuerte, Naruto lo sabía, y nada lo hacía sentirse más orgulloso que saber que ella estaba en su equipo y en el de nadie más.

* * *

A veces a Sasuke Uchiha se le complicaba creer que la Sakura que tenía al frente y la que solía molestarlo hace tantos años atrás fuera la misma. Sobre todo cuando era ella quien comandaba al equipo en los momentos en que Kakashi se encontrara indispuesto. No era que Sakura fuera la más fuerte de entre los tres, pero sí era la que tenía el rango más alto. Era chunnin, pronta a convertirse en jounin, mientras que Naruto y él apenas eran un par de gennins, como solía restregárselos en su cara cada vez que ambos chicos se enfrascaban en una pelea absurda sobre quien mandaba a quien.

Naruto seguía en ese rango por idiota, él porque de broma y le permitían hacer una que otra misión. Generalmente peligrosas, como si Tsunade le gustase verlo regresar herido y encargarse de curarlo mediante algún método excesivamente doloroso para su persona. Jodida vieja.

Pero en fin, todo se resumía al mismo punto. Sakura era la líder, ellos los subordinados, por mucho que a su orgullo Uchiha le doliese, aun así eso no evitaba sonreírle de medio lado con sinceridad cuando todo acababa de manera brillante, gracias a sus órdenes precisas, su buena disposición de aceptar sugerencias de los demás y por tener tanta paciencia de aguantar a Naruto.

Sí, Sakura lograba sorprenderlo de alguna manera u otra cuando era de tratar con el Uzumaki.

A Sasuke le gustaba verla sonreír orgullosamente cuando completaban una misión, o cuando era ella la encargada de salvarles la vida. Sí, por muy increíble que le pareciera a Sasuke, ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces en que ella muy afablemente le salvaba de alguno que otro ataque que él no notase a tiempo o por no llevar el Susanoo activado.

Sí, ya no era ella quienes los miraba desde atrás, tampoco la cosa era al revés. Ellos eran un equipo horizontal, cada uno contaba con capacidades que otros no poseían, pero que los mantenían a la misma altura. Sasuke lo sabía y comprendía que ya no tenía que actuar de príncipe azul y rescatarla a cada rato, podía luchar tranquilamente sabiendo que no tenía que preocuparse más por ella.

Le agradaba, le hacía sentir bien saber que ella era de ellos y que nadie más la tendría jamás. Era su pequeño orgullo, el de él y el de Naruto, aunque jamás lo dijese en voz alta, pero se lo demostraba con pequeños gestos que la hacían sonreír de la emoción al entender su significado. A veces pensaba que tenía suerte de que alguien como ella gustara de su persona, admitía que antes le parecía fastidioso, pero ahora cuando casi todo el mundo le daba la espalda por su oscuro pasado, se sentía feliz de poder estar con ella y con el imbécil de Naruto, porque ambos eran su familia.

Sasuke sabía que Sakura era fuerte, y nada lo hacía sentir más orgulloso que tenerla a su lado y poder compartir cada pequeño gran avance que ella daba.

* * *

—¡Naruto, Sasuke! ¿Cuántas veces les he dicho que no peleen entre ustedes?

—P-pero, Sakura-chan, el imbécil comenzó.

Sakura los fulminó a ambos con la mirada mientras Sasuke bufaba y Naruto rezongaba mil excusas patéticas.

—¡Olvídenlo! —suspiró ella—Hablar con ustedes es como tratar de dialogar con una pared. ¡Me voy! Tengo una cita hoy con un amigo, en la barbacoa. Traten de no matarse mientras no ando cerca para detenerlos.

Mientras ella se alejaba, Naruto miró a Sasuke y Sasuke miró a Naruto.

—Sabes, imbécil, me ha dado ganas de comer barbacoa. Tal vez podamos pasar por allá dentro de un rato —dijo el rubio forzando una sonrisa.

—¿Y aprovechamos de conocer al amigo de Sakura? —preguntó Sasuke activando el sharingan por una fracción de segundos.

—Oh, claro que sí, Sasuke, estoy seguro que quedará encantadísimo con nosotros.

Sí, porque como ahora no tenían que preocuparse por defenderla de enemigos mortales, al menos podrían asegurarse de recordarles a sus citas que Sakura era de ellos y de nadie más.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**A/N:** A veces pienso que ver a estos dos celosos por Sakura se me es muy divertido lol. Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo y que me dejen su humilde comentario.

Un beso.

Ama-chan off!


End file.
